Incomplete
by Eyes-Only-Angel
Summary: I pray for this heart to be unbroken, But without you all I’m going to be is incomplete. A E/O two part piece maybe more unsure at the moment. A/N Will be in part 2 about how this came to me. Please R/R I really want feedback for this thank's.


Elliot couldn't believe that **this** was happening, that he was actually going to be divorced again. But than again he never imagined that he would **ever** be married to Olivia before either at one time too he thought as he waited for her to arrive at Melony's.

But that was a life time a go at lest it seems that way to him now these days.

They started off like the amazingly perfect couple that they knew deep inside that they could be, exceeding all expectations that they had about themselves as a couple. But soon all that changed when… when…

"When she lost the baby" Elliot thinks sadly out loud lifting his head slightly from his hung down position over his drink checking if anyone had heard him.

Amanda the bar tender gave him a sympathetic smile from the far left side of the bar, as she poured Jack Daniels into the glass of a slick young twenty something business executive winding down after a stressful day at the office, who was trying unsuccessfully to chat her up and the only other person sitting at the bar. A song began to play not that he was paying any attention to his surroundings to notice.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Elliot nodded slightly before lowering his head back to his drink.

He had took it really badly more so that she did, he began to drink more heavily sure he managed to keep it together at work just barely mind you. But at home Liv grew tired of his antics and in the end she kicked, him out she already lived with an alcoholic once Olivia wasn't going to do so again, though Elliot knew that it must have killed her inside to do so as she truly did still care deeply for him.

The final straw came when she had to pick him up for the umpteenth time where Elliot ended up in a slug match with a new bartender who didn't know how to handle him when he was drunk, when the guy refused to give him more beer.

Olivia tried to intervene and was almost accidentally hit by El for her troubles, but ducks out of the way in the last second and feels his fist breeze just past her left cheek.

Elliot was deeply apologetic and sobered up rather quickly when he realized what he had almost done to her but the damage was done.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Olivia walked out of the bar without saying a word as Elliot stood there professing how truly sorry he was. Much like in the same fashion he did, in what truly seemed a life time ago when he professed his love for Olivia and than asked her to marry him.

Olivia went and called one of those 24hr lock smiths and got them to change the doors as soon as she got home. Not that it matted to Elliot that night as he crashed at Fin's place, too ashamed to face her at home over what he had done and what he had become.

The next day when he did finally return Elliot found a note in her hand writing pined to the door.

It was a heart filled one telling him how Olivia just couldn't take it anymore, how she couldn't just stand idly by anymore and watch as he slowly destroyed himself, like she did with her mother.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

This was the hardest thing for Olivia to do he could tell this was killing her inside as there were tear stained marks on the page. Then went on to say that she was surprised that she had held out for as long as she did, and to be honest he too was surprised that they lasted as long as they did, with all the bull shit that he put her through. It cut like a knife that he put her through such pain, that he swore that he would never put her through.

Olivia told him that some of his stuff was with Pam their next door neighbor, and that she would have some one come by and drop off the rest once he found a place to stay.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Once he got his stuff from Pam. Elliot went to work tell Cragen that he needed some time off work and also some what hopeful that he would run into Liv as it was his day off. Despite the fact that she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to more to do with him.

Where he learned that Olivia had called and requested that she was taking the extra leave time she had owing to her and would not be back for at least a month. With that said he too requested time off in order to seek help for his addiction. Which Cragen readily agreed to as it was no big secret that something was up with them both its just that nobody talked about it as no one thought it would ever come to this.

The next day at Fin's a FedEx guy came and handed him divorce papers.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone)_


End file.
